1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a soldering iron.
2. Related Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional soldering iron 1 includes a handle 10, a heater 20, a soldering tip 30 and a power cable 40. The heater 20 is put in the handle 10. The soldering tip 30 is attached to the heater 20. The heater 20 includes two leads 21 extending from an end thereof. The power cable 40 diverges into two wires 41 in the handle 10. Each of the leads 21 is connected with a related one of the wires 41. Referring to FIG. 6, an exposed end of each wire 41 is firmly connected with an exposed end of a related lead 21 by a metal plate 42. One of the metal plates 42, the related wire 41 and the related lead 21 must be put in a rubber pipe 43 for preventing a short circuit. To this end, the rubber pipe 43 must be cut at an appropriate length. Then, the rubber pipe 43 is put on one of the wires 41 or one of the leads 21 before that wire 41 is connected with the related lead 21 through the metal plate 42. The rubber pipe 43 is moved to a position for covering that metal plate 42, the exposed end of the related wire 41 and the exposed end of the related lead 21. Finally, the rubber pipe 43 is heated for contraction. The soldering iron 1 involves a complicated process.
Referring to FIG. 7, in another conventional soldering iron, each of the wires 41 is connected with related one of the leads 21 through a metal plate 44. Each of the metal plates 44 includes a pair of locking portions 45 formed at each end for holding the exposed end of the related wire 41 or lead 21. One of the metal plates 44, the exposed end of the related wire 41 and the exposed end of the related lead 21 must be put in a rubber pipe 43 for preventing a short circuit. It involves a complicated process of production.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.